5 Years, 2 Gangs, 1 Choice
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: Luna Bloodscream was a Soc at heart, but she acted like a Greaser. One night, her older sister Celestia stabbed her in the chest causing her to run away to Greaser Territory where she met our gang of Greasers. Luna's scared to return to her side of town because Celestia still wants to kill her. Will Luna return home to be murdered by her older sister? PLEASE REVIEW!


5 Years, 2 Gangs, 1 Choice

My name, is Luna Bloodscream. I knew I was a Soc at heart but I never wanted to be living the life I have. I always walk alone, I never let anyone get in my way. You can pretty much say I'm a freelancer. Sometimes, I just walk into Greaser Territory just to fight a gang or two on my own. But one day, things changed.

I walked up to my house. It was 3:00 in the morning and I knew my older sister would be waiting for me. I opened to door and my sister, Celestia, screamed at me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" I stomped my foot on the ground and screamed, "CELESTIA! JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING ON MY CASE! SO JUST BACK OFF AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Celestia took her blade out and stabbed my chest. Blood poured out as I screamed. It was than I realized that Celestia didn't want me around, so I ran out the door. I drove my white mustang off until I rammed into something. "This is by far. The. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life." I yelled as two people I have never seen before ran up. "Stay away from me." I snapped but they still didn't get away from me so I pulled my blade and yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I suddenly felt sick and lightheaded. It came to a point to where I couldn't stand and I fell forward.

_Soda's POV_

I was about to lock up after a hard day at the DX when a white mustang crashed into a telephone pole. I called Steve over and we procceded to run towards the Mustang. The scream we heard was a female scream, and that made us run faster. "Stay away from me." She snapped but I didn't retaliate and procceded to move towards her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed after she pulled her blade. I noticed the wound in her chest as she fell forward into my arms. "Is she alright?" Steve asked and I ran off with her to the house. Hoping that it wasn't too late to save her.

As I ran inside the gang stood up quickly with alert. "Soda? What's wrong?" Darry asked but as soon as he saw the blood pouring out of her chest, he stopped. "JEASUS CHRIST! Soda get her in the truck. We need to get her to a hospital!" Darry yelled and I raced out to the truck with the gang on my heels.

As we got to the Emergancy Room I couldn't stop the tears from going down my face. "You cryin' man?" Dally asked and I just nodded. "How's she doin' Soda?" Darry asked and I yelled at him to go park while Dally and I ran inside.

After waiting in agony for an hour, the doctor walked up. "Sodapop Curtis?" I looked up and dried my eyes. "The Soc's name that you brought here is Luna Bloodscream. It looks like she was stabbed in the chest with a severly sharp blade. It looked like we couldn't save her, but we did. She's awake now, so would you like to see her?" I nodded and walked in with Darry and Dally. "Hey, you feelin' okay?" I asked, Luna looked at me with a soft smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for savin' my life." I smiled as Luna bit her lip. "Luna, what happened?" Darry asked and Luna sat up. "Well, I live with my older sister Celestia. My parents died in a car accident so we live alone. My sister was left to pay the bills and everything else. But tonight, when I came home late, she screamed at me and I screamed at her. She pulled her blade and stabbed me in the chest. I ran out of the house drove my white Mustang off and that was when I crashed into the telephone pole." I realized now that- "That was when I found you..." I looked back at Darry, he had the same look in his eyes when he hit Ponyboy. "Luna went through the same things we went through Soda. But Celestia didn't hit her, she stabbed her. It seems Celestia wanted her dead." I looked at Darry with tears in my eyes. "What do we do Darry? We can't let her go back home, Celestia will kill her on the spot!" Dally looked at him coldly and Darry nodded. "Luna, you are staying with us." Luna looked at me and I looked at her. Than she hit my shoulder lightly. "That's for kidnapping me." Luna pulled the collar of my shirt afterwards. I didn't know what she was doing until I felt her lips on mine. "That's for, everything else..." Luna was able to get up, get dressed, and she walked out the door. I didn't realize Dally and Darry were staring at me until Dally snickered. "Oh, what are you lookin' at?" I asked coldly and they turned away from my gaze. "Nothing." I scoffed, "Yeah right. Let's go.".


End file.
